


The Lover in My Dream

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: When Johnny gets sick, he finds there are two suitors looking to comfort him.





	The Lover in My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

The thing about going Supernova, was that it always left Johnny exhausted and extremely sick. Currently, he was being taken care of by his sister, Susan. She was by his bedside, pressing Johnny’s head with a wet towel, something she hadn’t done since they were kids.

“You’re not still upset about what happened with Reed, are you?” Johnny asked. “With… me?”

Susan ignored him. “You’re sick, Johnny, now lay down and shut up, all right?”

“I really love Reed,” Johnny admitted. “I didn’t mean to betray you, I wasn’t trying to hide it, I swear.”

The long and the short of it: Reed started dating Susan, ended up falling in love with her brother and soon after felt so guilty about it that he ran away from both of the Storm siblings, despite Johnny’s pleas to stay. The two were reunited during the fateful mission to the space station, when the four of them received their powers. That’s approximately when Reed finally gathered his balls and, in a surprising show of dominance, asked Jonny out properly.

But not before telling Susan about why he broke up with her in the first place.

Johnny stared at his sister, but for all their time together, he had no idea what she was thinking. It didn’t help that he was sick, either. Between an unnaturally high fever, the vomiting, cold sweats, constant shivering, headaches and runny nose, it was no surprise his mind was already in a delirious fog.

“I’m sorry, Sue, I am,” Johnny said. When in doubt, apologize. That usually seemed to work.

“About what?” Susan asked, indifferent.

She dipped the towel in a bowl of water and wrapped up a few ice cubes before placing it back on Johnny’s forehead. Despite her terse attitude, she was being surprisingly gentle.

“Look, about Reed, I—” Johnny was interrupted by someone knocking at his bedroom door.

“It’s me,” Reed called out from behind the door. “Can I come in?”

Just as the door began opening, Susan shot out a forcefield, throwing Reed across the hallway and shutting the door in the process.

“So that’s a no,” Reed said from the hall. “Just, take care of him, okay? I— I love him, Susan. He shouldn’t be by himself right now.”

The intensity used to focus on this one conversation was making Johnny’s stomach acid revolt in protest. He wanted to throw up.

Where did his sister put that bucket, again?

“No matter what happens, he’ll always be my brother,” Susan replied. “Always.”

Susan dunked the towel in water again, replacing it on her brother’s forehead. Johnny waited until he heard Reed walk away before facing his sister.

“So, you’re not angry with me?” Johnny asked, hopeful, though he was more than ready for this conversation to end.

 “Shush,” Susan said, putting a finger to his lips. “I’ll admit, I was angry—am angry—but not at you. Not anymore.”

She smiled. “You’re my family, Johnny. It would be stupid to let some _boy_ destroy our relationship because he’s too stupid to know what he wants or how to hang onto it.”

Johnny smiled. Normally they would be exchanging barbs and snarky comments by now, but he wasn’t up for it and neither was Susan.

“Just sleep now,” Susan said, running her fingers through his hair. She even hummed that strange little lullaby she used to sing to him when he was sick. To be honest, sometimes Johnny missed the times when it was just him and Susan against the world. He loved his sister, and Johnny couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened between them if Reed had never shown up.

Johnny let Susan’s voice wash over him; beautiful, strong, and gentle. The heavy blanket of sleep began dragging his body down, and Johnny was unable to keep his eyelids open any longer.

“I love you, Johnny,” Susan said.

Her voice was so tender and loving that Johnny couldn’t be sure it was real. Was he dreaming?

Moments later, Johnny felt her lips press gently against his, her hand lightly caressing his face. Johnny was blanking in and out of consciousness when he heard noises beside his bed. Voices shouting, arguing, fighting; His bedroom door closing.

“I’m never letting you go,” a voice whispered into Johnny’s ear. Who was it?

When they climbed into his bed, Johnny’s body instinctively relaxed, their skin so cool and refreshing against his own. Johnny responded to that person’s kiss, feeling a brief surge of energy long enough to entwine his tongue with theirs before fatigue washed over him for the last time.

“You’re mine, Johnny, and you always will be.”


End file.
